poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimensions in Danger (Transcript)
This is the script for Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Narrator: Long ago, earth’s greatest ninja sacrificed himself to keep the universe safe from the monster Galvanax, 10 years later, the Rangers fought many battles to protect the legendary Ninja Power Stars. Finally, Galvanax was defeated but the ruthless Madame Odius survived and rose to power, determined to take the stars for herself, only one team can stop her, they are Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. story begins at Tommy Oliver's house in Reefside, where Tommy Oliver has returned from the dojo Tommy Oliver: (Sighs) Just got back from the dojo. Yep. I'll take JJ to school. See you tonight. a portal opens up Tommy Oliver: Hey JJ, I told I told you not to leave your bike here. JJ: Sorry, Dad. Tommy Oliver: It's okay, kiddo. Lord Draven: Hello, Tommy Oliver. song at Metru Nui Yusho Sakaki: Ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves for a legendary Ranger surprise! Please welcome back to Metru Nui, the Toa of this island and the Red Millennium Ranger himself. You love him. You missed him. Welcome back, Toa Lhikan! cheering wildly as Toa Lhikan came to the arena Yusho Sakaki: And he's not the only one who's going to this legendary mission. All of the Legendary Rangers are coming too. whooping Yusho Sakaki: And here they come now. The Dino Charge Rangers, the Megaforce slash Super Megaforce Rangers, the Samurai Rangers, the RPM Rangers, the Dino Thunder Rangers, the Time Force Rangers, the In Space Rangers, the Turbo Rangers and the original Mighty Morphin Rangers! cheering as the Legendary Rangers came to the arena Dr. K: You need to bow to the Rangers too. Yusho Sakaki: Right, Dr. K. So sorry. Toa Lhikan: In the name of the Morphing Grid, the Legendary Rangers and I will help the Ninja Steel Rangers and Team Monster Ever After. As I will all the legacy of the Power Rangers! I won't fail! Legendary Rangers and Toa Lhikan teleported out of the coliseum Headless Headmistress Bloodgood: Let's hope Lhikan can do the task with the other Legendary Rangers. at the Warrior Dome, Number 96 was very furious about the Rangers winning Number 96: If Wolvermean couldn't defeat the heroes, Speedwing couldn't defeat the heroes, Rhigor couldn't defeat the heroes and the Foxitron couldn't defeat the heroes, Madam Odius has found someone in the Antiverse who can defeat them. But he can't do this plan alone. He could need some help. Huh? What's this? 96 picked up the book and read the title Number 96: "The Book of Power Rangers Legends"? Property of Tommy Oliver. (Gasps) Yes, this book could provide the answer to the Ninja Steel problem. Brooke Page: Oh my fairy godmother. This is not good. Male narrator: But that could be a good story and we know our heroes can defeat Madame Odius' new partner. Female Narrator: Speaking and which, let's check with Summer Cove school. Summer Cove, the boys are playing pool Brody Romero: Look out, bro. You don't stand a chat this time. Frankie Stein: This should be good. Kitty Cheshire: I think, Brody might win this one. Clawdeen Wolf: Well, we'll see about that. Mick: Sorry, guys. Brody Romero: Hey. What? Takanuva: What's going on, Mick? Mick: To base, now. Brody Romero: Mick, tell us what's going on? Mick: An emergency message came through. Saying we're about to have some visitors. Calvin Maxwell: An emergency? Clover (Totally Spies): Visitors? Who? a portal opened up and three figures came out Hayley Foster: It's them. Sarah Thompson: They're back. Ariel: The three hooded figures how taught us about the Ninja Blaze Stars. Brody Romero: Is it about time to tell us who you are? Wes Collins: Yes. All: Whoa. Brody Romero: You're Wes Collins. Time Force Red. Wes Collins: That's right. Lagoona Blue: It's good to see you again, mate. Wes Collins: Likewise, Lagoona. Preston Tien: Whoa, another Ranger. Clawd Wolf: With an RPM logo on it. Madeline Hatter: Ooh. Is that...? Gemma: That's right, Maddie. I'm Gemma. RPM Ranger Operator Series Silver. Koda: Yes. Now, me. My name, Koda. Dino Charge Blue. Hayley Foster: Cool. Apple White: It's great to see you again. Raven Queen: Yeah. But, where's Toa Lhikan the Red Millennium Ranger? Toa Lhikan: Right here. Tyler Navarro: And he's not alone. Trip (PR TF): We're here too. Scott Truman: All of us are. Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): Mick told us that there are other Ranger teams but we never heard of RPM or Dino Charge. Troy Burrows: But there are now. Wes Collins: Well, there are a few dimensions and Rangers exist in all of them. Sarah Thompson: Different dimensions? Cool. Gemma: I'm from the world of the RPM Rangers. We live on Earth ruined by an evil computer virus. But they prefer to be known as. Team Monster Ever After: Corinth. And the Venjix Virus. Gemma: That's correct. Koda: I am caveman from Dino Charge world, where dinosaurs not extinct. Robecca Steam: You mean, that the Dino Charge world is a third dimension? Koda: Yes. Hayley Foster: Wow. I love to go to that world. Justin Stewart: You're probably wondering how's that possible. Team Monster Ever After: Yes. Wes Collins: Time Force Rangers create these transportal devices, so we can travel between Ranger worlds. Gemma: Jumping between dimensions destabilizes the Morphin Grid. Koda: That why we only use device in big emergency. Toa Lhikan: Like right now. Recently, number of Rangers began disappearing from different dimensions. Noah Carver: We're trying to find out what happened to them. Gemma: Have you seen anything suspicious? Anything at all? Brody Romero: No, nothing. But we wanna help, whatever you need. Rochelle Goyle: Just like we helped you all throughout our Power Rangers missions. Wes Collins: What we need first is to get Tommy Oliver to help us. Mick: Uh, Tommy Oliver? I've heard of him. Brody Romero: Yeah, we all have. Gillington "Gil" Webber: He's the most popular Ranger of all time. Deuce Gorgon: That dude's a living legend. Gemma: He isn't answering his communicator. We don't know if he's been captured too. Hayley Foster: Then, we need to find out. Wes Collins: I know exactly where to find him. It's time for a little road trip to Reefside. Briar Beauty: The home of the Dino Thunder Rangers. Brody Romero: Then, let's do it. This is it, huh? Wes Collins: Yep, that's Tommy's home. sounds Sarah Thompson: What's that? Brody Romero: Let's go find out. Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): Look, monsters. Astral: Basherbots. Lord Draven: Put it right there. Robo Tommy Oliver: Lord Draven. Koda: Tommy work with Lord Draven. Jinafire Long: Lord Draven? Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): Who's Draven? Wes Collins: He's the evil ruler of a dimension called the Antiverse. Looks like he's behind all this. Madame Odius: Hello, Lord Draven. Brody Romero: It's Odius. Madame Odius: I trusted that my robot technology's working. Lord Draven: Perfectly. This unit has already captured 7 Rangers. Show her. Tommy Oliver revealed his robot form Gem: Wait a minute. Gemma: It's not Tommy. It's a robot. Daring Charming: Just like the fake Aiden Romero. Wes Collins: Of course. Every Ranger would trust Tommy Oliver, that robot can capture them easily. Madame Odius: Remember our deal, once your army has taken over, this world is mine. Lord Draven: Yes. But first, you must make my arrows powerful enough to tear down the barriers between all dimensions. Madame Odius: (Speaking incantation) Firing these three mega arrows will destroy the dimensional barriers forever. After shooting the first arrow, you must wait for the sky to turn red before firing the next one. Understood? Lord Draven: Yes and when the barriers fall, we'll rule all Ranger worlds. Madame Odius: Don't disappoint me, Draven. The Power Rangers must be defeated. Lord Draven: Come on. Now the real work begins. Aisha Campbell: This is bad. Preston Tien: Draven's gonna to rip down the barrier between our dimensions. Sully: That's so evil. Sarah Thompson: But how will he take over once he does? Hayley Foster: Let's not wait around and find out. We need to destroy those three mega arrows before Draven can fire them. Koda: And save our captured friends. Poppy O'Hair: Then we have to stop him. Wes Collins: I have feeling the arrows are from the same place, the Antiverse. Let's go find Draven's fortress. All: Whoa. Wes Collins: What do you smell, Koda? Koda: Went this way. Wes Collins: Let's go. Brooke Page: Meanwhile, in the Warrior Dome, Number 96 has an evil plan of his own. Number 96: "Let's go." said Wes Collins. And so the team went to Lord Draven's fortress. Robo Tommy Oliver: There's no time to waste. Leave the mega arrows here. Get back to work. Hello, Antonio. Did you miss me, Gold Ranger? Join the other soldiers. Looking good, Rocky. Ah! Stop him! Don't let the prisoner escape! We gotta catch him! Move! Move! Lord Draven: What's happening here? Robo Tommy Oliver: One of the Rangers damaged the Robo cloning computer and escaped. Lord Draven: It's not just one computer. My whole Robo Ranger factory is shut down. I shouldn't trusted you. Ah! Fortunately, my robot army is already big enough to take over every dimension. March, robots! March! (Cackling) Number 96: This is perfect. (Then, uses the pen to rewrite the story) And to assist Lord Draven and his Robo Ranger army, he summoned the Generals of the Antiverse, namely Goldar, Klank & Orbus, Elgar, Darkonda, Frax, Zeltrax, General Shifter, Master Xandred, Prince Vrak, Prince Vekar and Snide. (And the Ranger villains appeared in the Antiverse) Prince Vrak: Hey. What happened? Klank: Where are we? Snide: The last thing I remember was the Rangers who destroyed me with their Dino Charge Ultrazord. Frax: Looks like someone has brought us back. Brooke Page: Hey, that's cheating. Those villains are meant to be stay in the netherworld. Male Narrator: It looks like Number 96 has rewrote their fate and brought them here. Female Narrator: This is bad. Lord Draven: I will fire the first mega arrow to begin tearing down the barriers. You hide the rest of the arrows somewhere safe, until I need them. Robo Tommy Oliver: Yes, Lord Draven. Lord Draven: If any Ranger tries to stop me, they'll be too late. (Laughs evilly) Wes Collins: This way. Toa Lhikan: Lord Draven's getting close. Wes Collins: Ready, Koda? Koda: Mmm. Wes Collins: Now. Koda: (Grunts) Wes Collins: Ha-ha. Nice job. Brody Romero: Let's go! Koda: That is Draven's fortress. Gemma: We're close. Come on! Hayley Foster: We got company. Frankie Stein: Basherbots! Preston Tien: They've got a cannon. What do we do? Calvin Maxwell: Ah, they're behind us too. Preston Tien: Oh no. Sarah Thompson: We're trapped. Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): We're like sitting ducks. Koda: Rangers never give up. Hayley Foster: What is that? All: Whoa. Sarah Thompson: It's taking them all out. Wes Collins: Run! Preston Tien: It's coming straight for us! Wes Collins: Tommy? Holly O'Hair: It is Tommy. Jaller: The real Tommy. All: (Cheering) Tommy Oliver: Yeah. I didn't know that the Black Dino Thunder Ranger can turn invisible. When I came too, I escaped. But the other Rangers, they're being held in Draven's dungeon. He's cloning them into a mass of army of Ranger power robots. Gemma: A massive army? Draculaura: That couldn't be good. Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): That's why he wants to tear down the barriers. He's gonna invade all the Ranger dimensions. Tommy Oliver: We gotta stop him. Preston Tien: Hey. Someone's up there. Skelita Calaveras: Who is it? Preston Tien: Look, on the fortress roof. It's Draven. Sarah Thompson: Uh-oh. What's he up to? Wes Collins: No. We're too late. He's fired the first arrow. Sarah Thompson: The barrier's breaking apart! Wes Collins: When the sky turns red, he's gonna fire the second arrow. Sarah Thompson: And once he fires the third one, we're toast. Calvin Maxwell: We have to stop him. Crystal Winter: Before he destroys the barriers. Hayley Foster: Let's split up. Brody Romero: We'll find the chest. That's where the last two arrows will be. Tommy Oliver: And I'll lead you to the dungeons so we can rescue the other Rangers. Wes, your team's with me. Frankie Stein: And the best way to cover that task is to split into two teams. The Royals and Rebels will go with Tommy, Wes, Gemma, Koda and the other Legendary Rangers. Toa Lhikan and the rest of us will go with the Super Ninja Steel Rangers. Apple White: Right. Good luck. Brody Romero: Surprise, blockheads! All: Ninja Spin! wailing Lord Draven: What's that sound? Intruders! How foolish! No one can me now! Come, my generals! Generals of the Antiverse: Yes, sir! Brody Romero: We're just getting started. Lord Draven: Taste my wrath, Rangers! Calvin Maxwell: Look out! All: (Yelling and grunting) Brody Romero: Don't worry, guys! We'll take him out! Come on, Frankie! Frankie Stein: Coming, Brody! Lord Draven: Frankie Stein, huh? This must be my lucky day. Madame Odius has promise a generous bounty to a contestant of Galaxy Warriors that defeats the girl who destroyed Galvanax. Brody Romero: Not if we can help it! Ninja star, wire strike! Lord Draven: You'll both pay for that! Generals, come to me! Frankie Stein: (Gasps) Goldar, Klank & Orbus, Elgar, Darkonda, Frax, Zeltrax, General Shifter, Master Xandred, Prince Vrak, Prince Vekar and Snide! Master Xandred: Yes, we're back. And this time, you'll be destroyed with your friends. Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): Rock Storm Blast! Brody Romero: My turn! Arrow blast! You're all going down! Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): Surprise! Sarah Thompson: You're all surrounded! Cleo De Nile: Hery, are those our Ranger enemies we defeated? Jaller: How did they come back? Number 96: Me, that's how. Gigi Grant: Number 96! Elissabat: How did you manage to get them back to life? Number 96: Easy. I used this book made by your friend Tommy Oliver. Frankie Stein: Tommy made that? Number 96: Yes. Without him, none of this would've been possible. Toa Lhikan: That book can never be used for evil beings like you. Number 96: Well, it can now, Red Millennium Ranger. Brody Romero: But that doesn't matter now. Let's finish these creeps! Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): Yeah, as a team! Brody Romero: Super Ninja Strike. All: Steel Slash! Final Strike! Lord Draven: Nice try, heroes. (Cackling) Brody Romero: Our blades can't get through! Lord Draven: You'll never beat me. Maxwell Calvin: Let's go before they sees us. Lord Draven: Where did they go? Prince Vekar: They disappeared. Prince Vrax: But we'll find them. Lord Draven: You Ninja Rats won't escape us! Number 96: Especially since I have the book. Draculaura: They're gone. Sarah Thompson: Let's go inside. Howleen Wolf: And get those arrows. Brody Romero: Guys, we're heading into the fortress. Lord Draven: You can't hide forever, heroes! Calvin Maxwell: Okay, Brody, that's great. We'll keep searching for the mega arrows too. Hayley Foster: Let's find another way in. Brooke Page: While the ghouls and the Rangers are going to get the mega arrows inside, Draven's army is getting ready to invade the dimensions. This isn't good and the Warrior Dome is right outside the barrier. Meanwhile, at the dungeons, Tommy and his team has found the captured Rangers. Tommy Oliver: There they are! Apple White: It's the other legendary Rangers! Gemma: Quick, blast the computers! Cerise Hood: Wake up! You're free. Rocky DeSantos: Whoa. Wes, what happened? Gia Moran: Last thing I remember, I was meeting Tommy with some kind of Rangers attacked. Wes Collins: That wasn't Tommy. Poppy O'Hair: And those weren't Rangers either. Bunny Blanc: They're Lord Draven's robots. T.J. Johnson: Draven? I was hoping I'd never hear that name again. Katherine Hillard: It looks like he's giving the robots Ranger powers. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Ranger powers will make his robots tough to beat. Ramona Badwolf: Exactly. Antonio Garcia: Hey, Tommy, Royals and Rebels, thanks for saving us. C.A. Cupid: So what do we do now? Tommy Oliver: We gotta stop his plans. Wes Collins: Come on, let's go. Koda: This way. Darling Charming: Right behind ya. Tommy Oliver: You! Lizzie Hearts: The fake Tommy Oliver! Robo Tommy Oliver: Who better to destroy the real Tommy Oliver than me? Take your best shot. Tommy Oliver: You may look like me, but, unless you got Master Morpher, you ain't nothing but a cheap copy. Robo Tommy Oliver: This copy's gonna kick your butt along with your Ever After friends. Hunter Huntsman: A Master Morpher? C.A. Cupid: How does it work? Tommy Oliver: Watch this. Dino Thunder, Power Up! Oliver changes to the Black Dino Thunder Ranger Raven Queen: We saw that form on the bridge. Roybels: Tommy! Robo Tommy Oliver: (Laughs) You haven't been Dino Thunder Black for over a decade. You're old. But I'm a robot. I'll never age. Cedar Wood: Your helmet's cracked. Tommy Oliver: True. But there are a lot of things that I can do that you can. Like this. It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger 5, Red! (Changes to Red Zeo Ranger) Briar Beauty: Whoa. Robo Tommy Oliver: Your Zeo power can't defeat me! Blondie Lockes: You're right. But there's another Ranger form to go. Right, Tommy? Tommy Oliver: Right, Blondie. Tigerzord, White Ranger Power! Robo Tommy Oliver: No! Oliver changes into the White Ranger Tommy Oliver: Take your best shot! Dragonzord, Green Ranger Power! (Changes into the Green Ranger) Time to finish you! Raven Queen: Wicked. Tommy Oliver: Yep. Face it, you're just circuits and censors. You're nothing like me. You have no heart. Robo Tommy Oliver: (Screaming) Brooke Page: And so, the Roybels and the Legendary Rangers have saved themselves and destroyed Draven's Robo Ranger factory. This is so exciting. Meanwhile, at Draven's fortress, Brody, Sarah, Frankie and her friends are searching for the two mega arrows. Brody Romero: Well, this is the last room. Jane Boolittle: The arrows have to be around here somewhere. Sarah Those: Preston, get your Dragonzord ready. If we find the arrows, we'll make a quick escape. Kipling: Any luck, Brody? Brody Romero: Nothing yet. They gotta be here. Lord Draven: Looking for something? You've come to the wrong place. Basherbots, destroy them. Number 96: Let's give them a hand. (Uses a pen and write the page down) And so, to give the Basherbots some backup, the Generals summoned all of their foot soldiers. (Then, the footsoldiers from Mighty Morphin to Dino Charge rose up for help the Basherbots) Brooke Page: Hey, stop that! Lord Draven: Time's up! Brody Romero: Whoa. Sarah Thompson: Yes, this is the chest with the mega arrows. Yubel: Soon, Draven, your plan will be foiled. Lord Draven: (Growls) No! Sarah Thompson: Ninja Blast! We gotta go. Draculaura: Right. Sarah Thompson: Guys, trust me. Brody Romero: Huh? Hold on. Robbeca Steam: What are you planning? Sarah Thompson: You all have to guard the arrows. Get ready, Preston! Catch! Preston Tien: Good. Let's go! All: Whoo! Calvin Maxwell: They've got the arrows. Let's go! Hayley Foster: See ya! Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): Yee-hah! Whoa! Preston Tein: Fly, Drago, fly! Brody Romero: Whoa! That's one way to escape a fortress. Frankie Stein: You said it, Brody. Brody Romero: Preston, we gotta get the mega arrows outta this dimension away from Draven. Preston Tien: Uh, let's go through the rip of the barrier. It's straight ahead. Easy. Brody Romero: Yes, hopefully it takes us home. Brooke Page: This is getting really exciting! Number 96: Not for long. Lord Draven: (Growls) Those Ninjas are trying to get away and has stolen my mega arrows. We can't let them escape. Shoot them down! Robo Rangers: Fire! Fire! Preston Tein: Ah! Oh, no! We're hit! All: (Screaming and Grunting) Preston Tein: (Grunts) Guys. Avia Trotter: What the it, Preston? Preston Tein: It's the dimensional barrier. Calvin Maxwell: That's why the army's here. They're waking for it to fall. Sirena Von Boo: And once that happens, we're all toast. Brody Romero: Guys! Guys. Hayley Foster: His army's huge. Lord Draven: Welcome, heroes. Meet our Robo Ranger army. Oh, and by the way, thanks for returning my arrows. (Chuckles) Ah, and you couldn't have time it any better. Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): No. Lord Draven: Now to shoot my second mega arrow. Sarah Thompson: No! Number 96: Two down and one to go. Lord Draven: Soon, I'll be able to shoot my last arrow and invade all the dimensions. Give up! You don't have any shoots against our entire army! Number 96: Especially since I have the book! Legendary Rangers and the Roybels: Ninja reveal! Lord Draven: Huh? What?! Tommy Oliver: Their odds just improved. Brody Romero: Unbelievable. Neighthan Rotted: You guys came. Sarah Thompson: There are 52 of them! Venus McFlytrap: 55, counting Robo Knight, Heckyl and Zenowing. Sarah Thompson: That too, of course. Preston Tein: Oh-ho, man. Now that's what I call Ranger power! Brody Romero: Anybody know what time it is? All: It's Morphin Time! Tommy Oliver: Dragonzord, Green Ranger power! Adam Park: Mastodon, Black Ranger power! Kimberley Ann Hart: Pterodactyl, Pink Ranger power! Aisha Campbell: Saber-Tooth Tiger, Yellow Ranger power! Rocky DeSantos: Tyrannosaurs, Red Ranger power! Justin Stewart and Katherine Hillard: Shift into Turbo! In Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Voice command #1: 3-3-5 Voice command #2: M-E-G-A MEGA! Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Dino Thunder Rangers: Dino Thunder, Power Up! Hah! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger, Dino Power! RPM Rangers: RPM, Get in Gear! Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Megaforce Rangers: Go, Go, Megaforce! Orion: Super Mega Mode! Heckyl: Dino Chargers! Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! Command Voice: Dino Chargers, engage! Dino Charge Rangers: Energize! Unleash the Power! Brody Romero: Power Stars! Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock in! Ready! Ninja Spin! Toa Lhikan: Red Souls Unite! Legendary Rangers: Rangers ready! Rocky DeSantos: Your invasion ends here, Draven! Lord Draven: (Growls) Attack! Our victory is just a matter of time. Koda: Robots no match for caveman! Dino Morpher Blast! Katherine Hillard: Here's some real pink power! Sarah Thompson: Room for one more? Let's take out these pink posers together! Ninja Blast! Fire! Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): Let's rock and roll! Antonio Garcia: Barracuda Blade! Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): Rock Shot! Brody Romero: Gather up, team! Gemma: Let's finish them! Brody Romero: Yeah! Rangers together. Legendary Rangers and Team Monster Ever After: Fire! Brooke Page: And so, the heroes destroyed Draven's Robo Ranger army. All: (Cheering) Brody Romero: Good job, team. Yes. Brooke Page: Meanwhile, at the Warrior Dome, Madame Odius and Badonna has watched what happened at the Antiverse. Badonna: Oh. Madame Odius, Draven's army has been destroyed. Madame Odius: We can't give up. He must shoot that last arrow. Gigantify him and his generals! And Number 96, be a dear and keep using that book to make sure that he shoots that last arrow. Number 96: Of course, Odie. Lord Draven: (Laughing) Do you what time it is? Gia! Moran: Guys, the sky's red again! Lord Draven: And the last mega arrow will seal your fate! Katherine Hillard: We have to stop them! Dexter Charming: Yusho, summon every legendary Megazord pronto! Yusho Sakaki: Right away, Dexter! Legendary Megazord stars, Lock in. Ninja Steel Megazord, combine! Bull Rider Megazord, activate! Ninja Blaze Megazord, combine! Lion Fire Megazord, activate! Legendary Megazords, activate! Ninja Spin! Rocky, Aisha and Adam: Dino Megazord! Billy and Kimberly: Thunder Megazord! Tommy Oliver: Ninja Falcon Megazord! Justin and Katherine: Turbo Megazord! In Space Rangers: Astro Megazord Time Force Rangers: Time Force Megazord! Eric Myers: Q-Rex Megazord! Dino Thunder Rangers: Valkasaurus Megazord! RPM Rangers: RPM Ultrazord! Samurai Rangers: Samurai Gigazord, we are united! Megaforce Rangers: Ultimate Legendary Megazord, Ready! Robo Knight: Ultra Gosei Great Grand Megazord, Ready! Command Voice: Dino Charge Ultrazord, Ready! Brody Romero: Ninja Steel Megazord, ready! Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): Bull Rider Megazord, ready! Hayley Foster: Ninja Blaze Megazord, ready! Frankie Stein: Lion Fire Megazord, ready! Poppy O'Hair: It's like a Legendary Megazord onslaught. Number 96: (Uses the pen to write the book) But just as they're going to battle the generals, an army of foot soldiers grow big to battle those heroes. Brooke Page But suddenly, the army have disappeared just as they were about to attack. Number 96: But then, the generals have combined their attacks on the Legendary Megazords! Brooke Page: What? No! You can't do that! I am Brooke Page, the third narrator of your story, and I'm telling you too stop it, Number 96. You're breaking the rules. Number 96: I won't stop, Brooke! Brooke Page: Wait! You can hear us too? Number 96: Of course I can. And so long as I have the book, I can write an in the book! Observe: The Monsters of the Power Rangers' past have risen up to battle the heroes. Brooke Page: Oh yeah? Well, the Power Rangers' Monsters are all destroyed by the Ultimate Legendary Megazord. Number 96: Urn! Ah, but the Ultimate Legendary Megazord have been separated into the Legendary Megazord, the Q-Rex Megazord 2.0. and the Turbo Falcon Zord. Brooke Page: This is bad. This is really bad. Guys, you need to stop Lord Draven from firing the last arrow! Number 96: Just then, the generals holder the heroes long enough for Draven to shoot the final mega arrow. Brooke Page: Mom! Dad! Female narrator: Brookey, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry this is happening. Male narrator: We feared from the beginning that this would be the end for our heroes. We only wanted to spare you from watching it all coming. Brooke Page: There has this be some way we can help! Team Monster Ever After and the Rangers have come so far. They've done all they can do. It's not fair! Female narrator: Stories aren't always fair to their characters. Sometimes talking spiders die. Sometimes little boys get sick and their stuffed bunnies get thrown away. Sometimes bad things happen to characters. Brooke Page: But...but there's got to be something! Mom, can't you narrate the generals back to the netherworld? Dad, can't you change the story? Male narrator: Narrators don't have that kind of power, Brooke. Number 96 got that power from the Book of Power Rangers Legends, but with it comes the darkness. Female narrator: We can only narrate what the characters do. Brooke Page: I wish I were a character in the story, and then I'd do something. Me and Frankie and Apple and the Rangers together. That way we can defeat Lord Draven and save the dimensions of the Power Rangers. Wait...there was something that I saw in the last season of Galaxy Warriors during their battle with Ripcon. That Ninja Fusion Star combine their attacks and their Megazords. Right? Male narrator: It is the stars' power to fuse their powers together. Brooke Page: And Tommy has a Master Morpher that changes himself into his past Ranger selves, right, Mom? Female narrator: Wait, I know what you have in mind, Brooke. Brooke Page: Please, Dad? Male narrator: This is a very dangerous idea, young lady. Brooke Page: Please? I need to enter the story and into the Antiverse. I need to be a character. So that means I need a Narrator to narrate me. Male narrator: I'm worried about our baby girl. Female narrator: Me too. But she's the best chance these Ranger worlds have. so, Brooke went past her house all the way down from the land of Narrators a few Narrators applaud. The applause grew louder as Brooke went to Fourth Wall to get to the Antiverse Brooke Page: I'm here. Now all I have to do is to climb down the Fourth Wall and into the Antiverse to help Team Monster Ever After and the Rangers and stop Lord Draven from firing the last arrow. she climbed the Fourth Wall. Her parents' hearts are pounding hard with worry, and they're sweating like buffaloes. And then her foot slips Female Narrator: No, Brooke! Be careful! If she falls, it's a long way down. [Brooke then peels the word sticky off her arm and places it on the bottom of her shoe. Now her shoe sticks to the wall. It's the extra lift she needs. She pulls herself to the top of the wall and looks over] Brooke Page: It's the Antiverse. Now if I can just get down there, I can tell the viewers of Earth Warriors about my plan. she went out of the Fourth Wall and into the Antiverse just as the Camera Matoran found her. The crowd gasped in curiously as they saw her in the Antiverse Brooke Page: Attention, everyone. Yusho Sakaki: Hey, miss. Who are you? Brooke Page: My name is Brooke Page, daughter of the Narrators and I need you. We need you. Team Monster Ever After and the Rangers need you. They're in a tight spot. It's not supposed to go like this. Maximillion Pegasus: And why's that, Brooke-girl? Brooke Page: Number 96 is cheating, you see. He broke the rules. He summoned those villains back from the netherworld and are now keeping them distracted while Lord Draven is going to fire the last arrow. Can you help me, please? Audience: Yes! Brooke Page: Yay! Thank you all! I need all of you to help me with changing the story. Professor Zib: And what is it you need? Brooke Page: I just need the Ninja Fusion Star and a Ninja Steel morpher. Do you have those. Headmistress Bloodgood: Sure. We'll send them to you right away. so, Headmistress Bloodgood has send the Ninja Steel morpher and the Ninja Fusion Star to Brooke from the Antiverse Brooke Page: Perfect. Now then, I'm going to try something new and exciting and totally unexpected. Ninja Fusion Star, lock in! (Placed the Fusion Star in the Morpher) Dino Megazord, Thunder Megazord, Ninja Falcon Megazord, Turbo Megazord, Astro Megazord, Time Force Megazord, Q-Rex Megazord original and 2.0. version, Valkasaurus Megazord, RPM Ultrazord, Samurai Gigazord, Ultra Gosei Great Grand Megazord, Legendary Megazord, Dino Charge Ultrazord, Ninja Steel Megazord, Bull Rider Megazord, Lion Fire Megazord, Ninja Blaze Megazord, Legendary Ranger Keys and Master Morpher, combine! Ninja Spin! (Spins the Fusion Star) Male Narrator: And so, with the power of the Ninja Fusion Star... Female Narrator: The Legendary Megazords, the Legendary Ranger Keys and Tommy Oliver's Master Morpher have combined into one powerful Megazord. Milton Grimm: What is that? Brooke Page: It's call the Legendary Master Megazord. It can change into one of the Rangers' Megazords of the past. I just made that name up. Yusho Sakaki: Well, let's see it in action. Legendary Rangers and Team Monster Ever After: Legendary Master Megazord, ready! Frankie Stein: Well, this Brooke Page's idea worked. Toralei Stripe: For once, Frankie, I agree with you. Now let's go take down those generals. All: Right! Tyler Navarro: And how do we change this Megazord? Brooke Page: Just say the Ranger morphing activation codes and say the name of the Megazord you want it to be! Madeline Hatter: Okay. All: Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed! Jungle Master Megazord! the Legendary Master Megazord changed into the Jungle Master Megazord Frax: Your new Megazord won't be able to stop us! Gigi Grant: We'll see that! All: Jungle Master Megazord! Full Fury! attack has weakened the Generals Poppy O'Hair: It worked! at the Metru Nui, the crowd went wild Yusho Sakaki: Turns out, Brooke's idea is sheer genius! So, we have a treat for her. We're gonna make the show more exciting and Ninja Zordify her! Let's seal the deal with a group of auxiliary Zords two! with the power of the Ninja Zordifing Star, Brooke Page turns into a Zord and the Auxiliary Zords came to help her Brooke Page: Time to rewrite this story! Auxiliary Zords, combine! Narrator Ninja Megazord, ready! Male Narrator: That's brilliant, Brooke! Female Narrator: Keep this up and you'll be this show's Earth Warrior Champion with the Legendary Rangers in no time! Brooke Page: Thanks, Mom and Dad! Legendary Rangers and Team Monster Ever: Wild Access! Isis Megazord! Clawdeen Wolf: Giraffe Spear! attack weakened the Generals more Howleen Wolf: Time for another Megazord morph. All: Right! Magical Source, Mystic Force! Titan Megazord! Abbey Bominable: Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal! attack destroyed the Generals Brooke Page: It worked! Number 96: Let's see if your idea can get out of this one. Brooke Page: I don't think so, Number 96! (Takes the book put of Number 96) Number 96: Oh no. Hurry up, Draven! Fire the last mega arrow! Lord Draven: Right! Tommy Oliver: Oh no you don't. All: S.P.D. Emergency! S.W.A.T. Megazord! Male Narrator: And so, the S.W.A.T. Megazord flew up to the last mega arrow... Female Narrator: And stopped it from reaching the barrier! Lord Draven: No! You stopped my last arrow! You won't leave this dimension alive! Brooke Page: We'll see about that, Draven! Let's finish him off together! All: Right! Brooke Page: Narrator Ninja Megazord, Surf, Axe, Astro, Drill Attack! Legendary Rangers and Team Monster Ever After: Legendary Master Megazord, Legendary Blaster All: Final Attack! Mighty Morphin! Alien! Zeo! Turbo! In Space! Lost Galaxy! Lightspeed Rescue! Time Force! Wild Force! Ninja Storm! Dino Thunder! S.P.D.! Mystic Force! Operation Overdrive! Jungle Fury! RPM! Samurai! Megaforce and Super Megaforce! Dino Charge! Ninja Steel! Brooke Page: And now, I'll give Draven his last arrow back! In the back, that is! Female Narrator: And so, Brooke send the last mega arrow in Draven's back, destroying him forever! Brody Romero: He's gone! All: (Cheering) Calvin Maxwell: Look, the cracks. Toa Lhikan: It's healing itself. at Metru Nui, the crowd went wild at the heroes' victory Yusho Sakaki: Looks like, the show's over, Ninjas win. Or rather, show's over, Rangers and Brooke Page win. See you next time. at the Antiverse Gia Moran: Finally. No more Draven. Gemma: And all of his mega arrows are destroyed. Wes Collins: The dimensions remain separate and save. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: We can go home. Koda: Oh, good. I have mammoth hunt soon. All: (Laughing) Brooke Page: Well, it was an honor to help you Rangers. Especially to you and your team, Frankie. Until next time. (Returns home) Frankie Stein: Until next time, Brooke Page. Brody Romero: You all have your own worlds to protect. And we still have Odious to take care of. Rocky DeSantos: Please. She doesn't stand a chance. Not with Team Monster Ever After and the Super Ninja Steel Rangers on her tail. Spectra Vondergeist: You said it, Rocky. Tommy Oliver: The Power Ranger legacy is in good hands. Katherine Hillard: There's nothing can't do. Antonio Garcia: As long as you can do it together. T.J. Johnson: You're a heck of a crew. Toa Lhikan: And I will be there in ways you cannot even imagine. (Disappears) Brody Romero: Thanks. That means a lot. Hayley Foster: Especially, coming from legends like you guys. Tommy Oliver: Rangers Forever! All: Defending Together! Sarah Thompson: Take care, guys. Gemma: Ha! Koda: Bye. Brody Romero: Now that was epic. Frankie Stein: You said it, Brody. (The end) Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey